


Vivi-sex symbols

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cocaine, Decapitation, Drag Queens, Gay Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Prostitution, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: Okay so this is an AU of sorts where Tim is a prostitute drag queen and Manson is a client. This is based of (s)aint by the way if you didn't pick up on that.
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Tim Sköld
Kudos: 9





	Vivi-sex symbols

**Author's Note:**

> This is graphic please read at your own risk. :^)

Tim stood in front of the apartment door in a trench coat hiding his fluffy white dress "Is this it...A66?" He thought to himself as he knocked on the dirty wooden door for the fifth time. A thin man opened the door and looked him up and down. "Are you Tim?" The man said as he flashed a disturbing grin. Tim nodded "Yes I assume you're Mr. Manson, and your two hours started ten minutes ago." He folded his arms as the slender black haired man slid to the side of the doorframe beckoning him in. Tim walked in sliding out of his trenchcoat to reveal a bride style white dress with a bow on the back. Mr. Manson sat on his bed and whipped his cock out and held it. Tim walked over and stood waiting for Manson to give him some form of direction. "Come a little closer honey let me get a better look at you." Tim sighed and moved so he was practically in Manson's face. The man was still grinning and had white powder all around his nose. He was greasy and smelled horrible. "Turn around for me darling, let me see that ass of yours." Manson practically commanded. Tim sighed and spun around sticking his ass in Manson's face. Manson grabbed the skirt of Tim's dress and lifted it up with one hand, jerking himself off with the other. "You wanna come sit on this babe?" He grunted. "Only if you want me to Mr. Manson." Tim replied in his 'I want extra money' voice. "Then come here." Manson said, patting his lap and reaching for a bottle of lube. Tim sat down on his client's knees with his back to him while Manson lubed his cock up. He then grabbed the blonde man and pulled him to his cock, shoving it in. Tim winced at how roughly his cock had been inserted but began to move up and down fighting through the sting. "Fuck… you do this often?" Manson moaned, pushing it deeper into Tim's ass. Tim remained quiet except for the occasional whine or the obligatory "Give it to me harder daddy". After about 10 minutes of painful sex the greasy black haired man came in Tim and pulled out. "You were amazing honey." He said kissing the back of the other man's neck. Tim stood up and smoothed his dress. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself. Have a goodnight Mr. Manson." He said heading for the door. Manson stood up confused. "What do you mean goodnight? We still got half an hour hot stuff." Tim picked up his trenchcoat and began to put it back on. "I don't know what you want from me. You had your session and I did a little extra for you. I'll expect my payment by the end of the week." Just as Tim turned for the door he was struck by something blunt. Manson had struck him with a lamp. Tim collapsed to the floor in a heap. Manson drags his limp body into the dirty bathroom and walks out again. He searches the small apartment for something to finish the deed with. He finds a butchers knife and snatches it up, making his way back to Tim who's still unconscious in the tub. Manson kneels down and begins to hack through Tim's neck. Tim within an instant shot up and attempted to scream but nothing came out. He pushed Manson's arm away and began to gasp for air clawing at his gaping wound. Blood spewed from his neck like a fountain as Manson stood up and with all his force slammed the knife into Tim's scalp, slicing through his skull with a sickening snap and crunch.Tim stopped gasping and went limp. Manson then pulled the butcher knife out of the blonde man's head and tasted the blood. It was salty, metallic and still warm. He could feel himself getting hard again as a thought crept into his head. Raising up the butchers knife again for another chop he put it through Tim's neck, severing his head clean from his neck. Blood continued to leak from the head as Manson lifted it to his erect cock. Tim's jaw went slack as his murderer inserted himself into his head. He began to pump himself in and out. The way his lifeless head felt, warm and still was amazing to Manson. He went deep into the blonde man's throat. He got faster and faster nearing the edge. Eventually he got there cuming inside Tim's lifeless throat. He threw the head back in the tub with the rest of the hooker. "You were amazing, sweetheart… thanks for your services." He grinned and walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
